Kid
by Technokitty818
Summary: After the events at The Kingdom of the Vale, Iris and Cilan want an explanation to Ash's stunt at risking his life to save Victini. Ash explains his past, and why it really is not a big deal.


**There wasn't one single story like this, I don't care if it ends up getting read or not. It is just begging to be done.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

The sun was just setting over one of the lush green forests of the Unova region. Cilan, Iris, and Ash were enjoying a bit of relaxation time by their roaring fire. Some of thei Pokemon had chosen to go back to their pokeballs, but a few stayed out to enjoy the night air. Pikachu had nestled into Ash's lap and was starting to fall asleep, when he heard Iris throw her favorite insult at his best friend and trainer.

"Gosh, Ash when will you manage to stop acting like such a kid. You nearly died in the idiotic stunt." The conversation had turned to their time in the Kingdom of the Vale. Iris was berating Ash for rushing head first into danger. Pikachu was now fully awake watching Iris descend into full on lecture mode. Cilan put down the book that he was reading by fire light, wanting to include himself in the situation.

"It wasn't a big deal Iris. Victini needed my help, it wasn't like she was going to be able to escape by herself," countered Ash defending himself. After being his friend for nearly five years Pikachu could tell that Ash was slowly losing his cool. The electric type had to agree with his trainer, it wasn't that big of a deal. He and Ash had dealt with worse many times over.

"Ash I must concur with Iris' on this, your actions nearly got you and Pikachu killed. By the way Damon made it sound, you nearly left the atmosphere. Any higher and you would have run out of oxygen long before you froze," said Cilan, now Pikachu could feel Ash shaking in anger. The two Unovans didn't know that to Ash, what they saw was a normal occurrence. The danger didn't even factor in. All Ash cared about was helping a friend get out of pain. Pikachu looked at his trainer's face. He knew that he didn't like talking about what had happened in other regions. But it seemed as if telling them what happened in the past might be the only thing that would get them to drop the subject.

"What you two are failing to understand," Ash explained, his voice growing serious and dark. Cilan and Iris were taken aback. They had seen their friend, happy, elated, sad, and even angry before, but never had he sounded so cold before. "Is that it was not a big deal."

"B..but, you nearly died! How is that not a big deal?" questioned Iris. Ash took off his hat, and ran his fingers through his hair. He had managed to avoid this situation with May, Max, and Dawn because Brock had explained Ash's heroic stunts, and danger attracting situations. Brock or the others never said anything, but Ash knew that he did. Sadly he didn't have the Pokemon breeder with him, and he was on his own.

"What.. no. Better yet, how old do you two think I am?" he asked. The fire light danced across their faces, and both looked confused. What did that have to do with the conversation at hand.

"Uh, I don't know," mumbled Iris. "Like twelve almost thirteen." Ash cursed his perpetual shortness. His mom said he would grow soon, and he was inclined to believe her, but for now he was stuck being 5'6", and being mistaken for twelve.

"Wrong, I'm fifteen nearly sixteen. I've been journeying for close to five years now. I do it for a lot of reasons, but one of them is to get to see new places and experience new things. Now I have always had an attraction to danger. I just seemed to stumble upon it. I nearly died on my first day as a trainer. I was attacked by a group of psychotic Spearows, and without Pikachu well I would have been pecked to death." Cilan and Iris looked shocked, Ash took advantage of the silence and continued his story.

"When I say it is not a big deal, I mean it. Compared to some of the other situations I've gotten into in the past. What happened at Vale Castle was nothing." He watched them as they thought over what he said.

"A couple of years ago, it must have been close to four now, do you remember the weather going absolutely currents were acting up, the Pokemon were antsy, and no one could figure out what was going on," started Ash. It was before Unova had agreed to open up its' borders to fully allow people to come and go into the country as they pleased, but Professor Oak had been in touch with Professor Juniper so Ash knew that the strange occurrences caused by the incident at the Shamouti Island had been felt here too.

"Yeah, it was crazy one minute, and then it was normal the next," admitted Cilan.

"It had to do with a prophecy from the Shamouti Island, located off the coast of Kanto. It told of a chosen one that would bring the Birds of Weather peace, and tame the beast of the sea. Yeah, that chosen one was me. I nearly died five or six times trying to do as the prophecy asked." His friend's eyes were wide in amazement not sure weather to believe the trainer or not.

"And that isn't the only time I've been caught up in stuff like that. I did die once, and I came back to life after stopping a fight between a legendary named Mew and its clone Mewtwo. I traveled back in time, and stopped a hunter from enslaving the Pokemon that made said time travel possible. I went and saved my kidnapped mother from an illusion of Enti, a swarm of Unknown, and a little girl. I almost drowned in an underwater palace after saving The Prince of the Sea from a pirate. I stopped the end of all life as we know it by healing the Tree of Beginning alongside a Lucario that was trapped in a staff for over one thousand years.

"I was possessed by an evil king of Pokelantis, though that was kind of my fault in the first place. I managed to stop the destruction of Hoenn from Pikachu, after he got possessed by Groudon, by diving off a Dragonite into the ocean, after which we were both saved by Kyogre. Met a Pokemon from outer space. Traveled to the Reverse world. Helped stop a fight between Dialga and Palkia with a Darkrai. Time traveled again to stop evil humans from corrupting the world, and stood face to face against Arceus, arguing for the better of humanity. I think I've also met every legendary living within each region something thought only possible in fairy tales.

"Not to mention, during all of this, I gained eight gym badges from each region, trained a new team of Pokemon each time, made friends, competed in leagues, and generally was a good person.

"I also foiled the plans of Team Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and Galactic. Four very dangerous and large organizations that were planning on using the powers of legendaries to spell the destruction of the end of the world. If they ever manage to reform, I will definitely be the first on their hit lists. I also have dodged Jessie, James, Meowth, and company in each region that I have traveled. Sure they're incompetent, but they are persistent. When I say something is not a big deal. I really mean that it is not a big deal," finished Ash drawing in a breath after his very long list of accomplishments.

The clearing was silent, Cilan and Iris looked at the raven-haired boy in disbelief. They couldn't picture this impulsive, immature, and naive boy living through all of that.

"And no, none of that is made up or exaggerated." Ash clarified, as he turned to Iris. At this point the dragon trainer realized that it was her, not Ash, who was the kid. in this situation. She frowned and looked away from him, she couldn't bring herself to say anything. It just wasn't her place anymore.

Cilan looked at Ash. He was shocked that the young looking trainer was as old as he was. It was kind of hard to believe; the boy was short, had an impish looking face, was full of constant energy, and had a naive and child like feel to him. After his speech though Cilan understood that the teen was a master at concealing the traits that portrayed his older age. It wasn't necessarily to trick people, but it was to put them at ease.

"Guys, I'm not telling you this to make you uncomfortable, or for you to treat me differently. I just want you to know that even if it doesn't look like I know the consequences of my actions, I am perfectly aware. I knew that there was a chance that I would die if I went after Victini, I was willing to take that risk. Death doesn't scare me; what does scare me is someone getting hurt or even dying because of my actions. If there is something that I can do to prevent it I will." The raven-haired trainer took in his two companions reactions. They both were avoiding his gaze, and they looked contemplative. He sighed.

"I'll let you two think on this. Please don't let this change the way we interact; it's just a part of me. It's what I do, it doesn't make me, any less me. I'm headed to bed." With that Pikachu jumped off his lap, and Ash got up off the ground. He waked over to where he left his backpack and sleeping bag to prepare for sleep leaving Iris and Cilan silent and with a dimming fire.

* * *

The evening at the fire was never mentioned again. For a few days Cilan and Iris were awkward around Ash, but the teen trainer didn't change his normal attitude. Soon everyone got back to the swing of things. Ash continued through the Unova region challenging trainers and gym leaders, and getting into danger and adventure around every corner. When the final altercation with Team Plasma occurred Cilan and Iris weren't worried. They both knew that Ash had gotten himself out of worse, they would be able to get through this; together.

The league came and went, neither Cilan or Iris ever asked why Ash didn't use previous Pokemon from other regions to win the tournament. And in the end when all three trainers went their separate ways they were happy to have been friends. Cilan and Iris knew that their own journeys still stretched long ahead of them, even though the crazy adventures they'd had with the raven-haired teen and his Pikachu would never be forgotten.

* * *

 **There, now isn't that a cute ending. I always thought Brock would inform their other companions of the crazy adventures Ash would get up to when traveling through a region. Especially after all he and Ash went through in Kanto and Jhoto. Since he isn't** **with Ash in Unova it would be up to Ash to reassure his companions when something went wrong. He isn't bragging about all he has done, he's just trying to show them that he has been through un-explainable and dangerous situations enough times to handle things.**

 **Like, and leave a review.**


End file.
